When The Dead Come Knocking
When The Dead Come Knocking (em português: '''Quando os Mortos vem Bater na Porta')'' é o vigésimo sexto episódio de The Walking Dead, sendo o sétimo da terceira temporada. Este episódio marca a chegada de Michonne a prisão, e ele foi ao ar em 25 de Novembro de 2012 pela AMC, e em 27 de Novembro pela FOX. Sinopse O Governador está atrás de informações. Um novo hóspede chega à prisão, forçando Rick a dar uma mãozinha. Sinopse Oficial da AMCtv.com. Grandes Eventos *Merle tortura Glenn para encontrar o seu refúgio. *Michonne desmaia pela perda de sangue e é então curada por Hershel *Rick se reencontra com Carol, que vê o bebê nascer e percebe que Lori morreu. *Rick e Carl escolhem um nome para a pequena Grimes e acaba sendo "Judith". *Rick, Daryl, Oscar e Michonne vão para Woodbury salvar Glenn e Maggie. *Maggie é intimidada pelo Governador, que a obriga a se despir parcialmente e estava prestes a estuprá-la. *Maggie é forçada a revelar que seu grupo estava na prisão e que eram cerca de dez. Enredo O episódio começa em Woodbury, com Glenn em uma cadeira. Merle se aproxima. “Você nem sabe por que está aqui? Sabe? Eu não quis te fazer mal. Eu baixei minha arma. Mas você levantou a sua. Você foi muito imbecil. Como foi naquele teto de prédio de Atlanta?”, diz Merle. “A gente voltou por você”, diz Glenn. Glenn cita T-Dog. Merle xinga T-Dog. “Ele morreu”, diz Glenn. “Espero que tenha sido lento”, responde Merle. “E quanto ao resto?”, ele pergunta. “Talvez a filha do fazendeiro me diga onde ele está”, diz, referindo-se a Maggie. Maggie ouve tudo em uma sala adjacente. Merle ameaça Glenn com a baioneta, riscando-a em seu rosto. Glenn levanta a cabeça, com medo. Merle coloca a baioneta no nariz de Glenn. “Eu quero saber onde está o meu irmão”, diz Merle. “Eu quero saber onde está o xerife”. Merle dá um soco em Glenn, que responde com uma cabeçada. Merle esmurra Glenn. “Agora quero saber, onde eles estão se escondendo! Eu quero saber agora!”, grita Merle, continuando a sessão de tortura. Maggie escuta tudo. Na Prisão, Rick continua olhando para Michonne, que observa os sobreviventes. Rick percebe que ela é uma viva. Ela mata um zumbi, mas é rapidamente cercada. Carl pede a Rick para ajudar. Michonne continua sua luta contra os zumbis, debilitada pelo ferimento na coxa. Ela cai no chão e desmaia. Antes de ser morta, Carl mata os zumbis com vários tiros. Rick ajuda Michonne. Carl pega a cesta da mulher. Hershel pergunta se Michonne foi mordida, e Rick revela o que ocorreu. A mulher é levada para dentro do Bloco de Celas C. Rick medica Michonne. “Quem é você?”, ele pergunta. Michonne tenta atacar Rick, mas ele rapidamente a controla. Daryl chama Rick. Rick pergunta a Michonne se ela pode dizer o seu nome, mas a mulher não responde. Daryl chama Rick novamente. “Vamos ficar com isso por enquanto”, diz Rick sobre a cesta de Michonne. Ele diz que ela está segura. “Eu não pedi sua ajuda”, diz Michonne. “Não importa”, responde Rick, trancando-a na Prisão. Daryl conduz Rick até Carol. O policial observa emocionado e os dois se abraçam. Carol abraça Hershel e vê a bebê. Porém, isto lembra Rick da morte de Lori. “Eu sinto muito”, ela diz chorando. Michonne observa o relacionamento do grupo. Em Woodbury, a vida corre normalmente. Alguém bate à porta do Governador. Milton surge e diz que o Sr. Coleman está pronto. Ele fecha a porta e vê Andrea se vestindo. Os dois quase se beijam. “Eu queria que fosse só isso”, diz o Governador. Rick sabe que Glenn e Maggie foram presos. Os homens do grupo ameaçam Michonne para dizer o paradeiro dos dois. “Procurem vocês mesmos”, responde ela. Rick encara a mulher. “Veio aqui por um motivo”, diz o policial. “Tem uma cidade. Woodbury. 75 sobreviventes, acho que foram para lá”, responde Michonne. Ela avisa sobre o Governador e seu exército. “Podemos entrar escondidos”, diz Michonne. Rick diz que Hershel vai cuidar do ferimento de Michonne. Em Woodbury, Merle continua torturando Glenn, que está ensanguentado. “É só uma questão de tempo até eles irem nos procurar”, diz Glenn. “Rick vai. E quando ele chegar aqui...”. “Ele não vai chegar”, responde Merle. “Nós temos muita gente. O Rick, o Shane, o Dale, o Jim, a Andrea...”. É aí que Merle percebe que Glenn está mentindo. Na Prisão, Hershel está cuidando de Michonne. Carl se prepara para usar a arma a qualquer momento. Michonne agradece a Hershel. Em outro local, Beth se oferece para ir até Woodbury. Rick e Daryl vão para fora. Daryl diz para Carl não se preocupar com Rick. Michonne pergunta para Beth como eles tomaram o lugar, e Beth diz que haviam outros no grupo. Rick conversa com Carl. “O que fez pela sua mãe...”, começa Rick. “Eu precisei”, responde Carl. O garoto pergunta quanto tempo eles vão demorar. “Se alguma acontecer, deixe todos a salvo”, pede Rick, reconhecendo o potencial do garoto. “E cuida da sua irmã, Carl”. “Que nome a gente devia dar para ela?”, diz Carl. Os dois conversam e decidem colocar o nome do bebê como Judith. Daryl pede para Carol se cuidar. O homem parte. Hershel pede para Rick trazer todos. Rick, Daryl, Michonne e Oscar partem em direção à Woodbury. O Governador leva Andrea até o laboratório de Milton. Lá, ela encontra o Sr. Coleman, um idoso muito doente que está prestes a morrer. Milton está cuidando do homem. O Governador vai visitá-lo e apresenta Andrea. Milton instrui Andrea a mexer no toca discos. Ela obedece. Milton faz um questionário ao Sr. Coleman sobre sua vida. Milton e Andrea esperam a morte do homem. Em outra sala, Glenn, amarrado em uma cadeira, observa Merle colocar um zumbi perto dele para devorá-lo. Merle solta o zumbi, que se lança em direção a Glenn. Ele derruba o coreano, mas também cai. Glenn consegue se levantar, com a cadeira amarrada ao corpo. Ele derruba o zumbi novamente. Glenn se protege do zumbi, embora quase seja arranhado. O coreano usa os objetos da sala ao seu favor. Ele quebra a cadeira na parede e, usando a fita adesiva, mata o zumbi. Perto dali, Milton explica o que acontecerá após a morte do Sr. Coleman. Ele fará um novo questionário quando ele virar um zumbi, para ver se há uma ligação entre o Sr. Coleman vivo e o zumbi, e em seguida Andrea o matará. Andrea é contra a teoria de Milton, embora o cientista insista em tentá-la. Os dois conversam sobre a vida de Milton, até perceberem que o Sr. Coleman morreu. Eles, em seguida, tiram seu cobertor e o amarram, esperando a reanimação. Perto dali, o Governador e Merle conversam sobre o que aconteceu. Martinez elogia Glenn. Merle revela que ainda não torturou Maggie. “Eu cuido disso”, responde o Governador. O Governador entra na sala onde Maggie está. A mulher observa, com medo. O vilão tem um olhar maligno nos olhos. Ele pega uma faca e se aproxima, embora a use para cortar as amarras de Maggie deixando-a livre. O Governador puxa uma cadeira para conversar. “Vamos te levar de volta pros seus amigos e explicar que tudo foi um mal entendido. Fale onde eles estão”, pede o Governador. Maggie diz que quer conversar com Glenn, mas o Governador se nega a aceitar isso. Maggie não quer falar nada, e o Governador decide adotar uma linha mais dura. “Fique de pé”, ele pede. “Fique de pé”, o Governador repete. Maggie obedece relutantemente. “Tire a blusa”, o Governador ordena. Maggie se nega. “Tire a blusa ou eu vou trazer a mão do Glenn aqui”. Maggie tira a blusa diante dessa ameaça. “Vamos”, pede o Governador. Maggie tira o sutiã. O Governador a observa e se levanta. Ele retira suas armas e se aproxima de Maggie. O Governador olha para Maggie. Um suspense se forma. Ele acaricia os cabelos da jovem, que começa a chorar. Em seguida, ele a empurra na mesa. “Você vai falar?”, diz o Governador. “Faça o que tiver que fazer. Dane-se.”, responde Maggie. O Governador se afasta de Maggie. Perto de Woodbury, Rick, Daryl, Oscar e Michonne param o carro e decidem seguir o resto do caminho a pé, pela floresta. Rick agradece a Daryl por cuidar de Judith enquanto ele estava insano. “É o que a gente faz”, responde Daryl. O caçador percebe a aproximação de inúmeros zumbis. “Sem tiros!”, diz Rick. Os quatro matam alguns zumbis mas logo anunciam que é preciso bater em retirada. Eles encontram uma casa aparentemente abandonada, onde há uma raposa em decomposição. Os zumbis estão quase invadindo a casa. Rick encontra um homem. “Quem são vocês!”, grita o Eremita, ordenando-os para sair da casa. O Eremita grita: “Eu vou chamar a polícia!”. “Eu sou um policial”, anuncia Rick. O Eremita, com uma arma na cara de Rick tenta rendê-lo, mas o policial o agarra. O Eremita foge, mas é empalado por Michonne antes de abrir a porta. Rick e Daryl jogam o corpo do Eremita para os zumbis, e fogem pelos fundos. Em Woodbury, o Sr. Coleman desperta como um zumbi. Milton faz um barulho característico para tentar perceber alguma reação. Milton, com medo, repete o questionário. Insano, Milton liberta o Sr. Coleman das amarras, dizendo que ele ainda tem consciência. No entanto, o zumbi ataca o homem. Antes que Milton possa ser morto, Andrea apunhala o Sr. Coleman na cabeça. Perto dali, Glenn está tentando se libertar. Merle, o Governador e Maggie surgem. O vilão diz que eles vão dizer onde fica a Prisão, ou se não assistirão a morte um do outro. Maggie fala do lugar, e diz que eles estão no número de dez. “10 pessoas, limparam uma prisão inteira de bichos”, diz o Governador. Ele se afasta de Glenn e acaricia Maggie, que tenta se afastar dele sem sucesso. Glenn, ao ver a situação da mulher fica extremamente revoltado. O Governador joga Maggie para Glenn e esta, chorando, se abraça ao coreano. O Governador fala com Milton, que diz ser impossível da Prisão ser limpa. “Eles fizeram”, diz o Governador, dizendo a Merle que o grupo da Prisão fez uma coisa que não poderia ser feita. “Seu irmão pode estar agora lá fora procurando por eles”, diz o Governador. Ele questiona a lealdade de Merle. O Governador manda Martinez com um grupo pequeno vistoriar a Prisão. Enquanto isso, Rick, Daryl, Oscar e Michonne ficam à espreita. Andrea está caminhando pelo local. Andrea vai falar com o Governador. Ele recebe gentilmente Andrea e os dois se beijam. Andrea pega uma bebida para os dois. “O que aconteceu?”, pergunta o Governador. Andrea fala o que aconteceu com o Sr. Coleman, emocionada. O Governador a abraça, confortando-a. “Acabou agora. Tá tudo bem”. O vilão tem um olhar maligno nos olhos. Rick, Daryl, Michonne e Oscar entram em Woodbury prontos para uma batalha. Outros do Elenco Também Estrelando Elenco Ainda Regular *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene Elenco Recorrente *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Lew Temple como Axel *Dallas Roberts como Milton Mamet *Jose Pablo Cantillo como Caeser Martinez Co-Estrelando Elenco de Apoio *Vincent Ward como Oscar *Alex Van como Eremita *Peter Kulas como Michael Coleman Não Creditados *Travis Love como Shumpert *Madelaide e Eliza Cornwell como Judith Grimes Imagens Promocionais TWD-Episode-307-Main-590.jpg TWD_BT_307_0719_0208.jpg TWD_BT_307_0719_0151.jpg When_The_Dead_Come_Knocking_1.jpg TWD GP 307 0723 0132.jpg When_The_Dead_Come_Knocking_2.jpg WTDCK 5.jpg 1-the-walking-dead-exclusive.jpg TWD_GP_307_0723_0203.jpg TWD_GP_307_0725_0040.jpg Quando.jpg TWD_GP_307_0725_0096.jpg TWD_GP_307_0725_0307.jpg TWD_GP_307_0726_0137.jpg Curiosidades *O título refere-se ao experimento de Milton, onde a morte bate à porta do Sr. Coleman. É uma metáfora para a morte iminente do personagem. **Literalmente também simboliza os caminhantes batendo na porta da cabana do eremita tentando entrar. **Refere-se também a chegada de Michonne a prisão, bem como o grupo de Rick em Woodbury. *Este episódio tem uma cena deletada em que Michonne, Rick, Daryl e Oscar chegam ao acampamento dos sobreviventes da Guarda Nacional. *Michonne compara o governador com Jim Jones, o fundador infame e líder da seita do Templo do Povo, conhecido por ser parte de um suicídio em massa em 1978. *Este episódio tem o título mais longo com Tell It to the Frogs com um total de 5 palavras, sendo superado por What Happened And What's Going On, com um total de 6 palavras. *O bebê é chamado Judith neste episódio, em homenagem à professora da terceira série de Carl, Judith Mueller. Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3° Temporada